In recent years, wiring density is being made higher in the field of precision electronic machinery, so that electrodes are formed in very small width and distance. Hence, there is a possibility that the wiring may fall off, come off or come to misregistration. To solve this problem, adhesive compositions for electric and electronic use which have a good low-temperature curability and having a pot life have been developed (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-97825).
However, conventional wiring and connecting members have had a problem that they differ in bond strength depending on the type of materials constituting the wiring to be connected. In particular, where the substrate which supports wiring terminals is made of an insulating organic material such as polyimide resin, or glass, or where silicon nitride, silicone resin or polyimide resin is coated or stays attached at the surface of a wiring member, there has been the problem of a very low bond strength.